Who's bigger, Me or Adebessi?
by lederra
Summary: Peter Schibetta is attacked by Schillinger and two of his goons. Due to the nature of the story it is not suitable for anyone under 18. Warning: Adult theme, Non Con and some violence, also some strong lanuage. This is a reposting of the original, as the original content was considered to be too graphic by this sites rules.


Who's Bigger, Me or Adebessi?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from OZ, they are the sole property of their creator. I do not earn any money from these stories.

A/N: This is one of my stories that was deleted because it had a sex scene in it and was originally published on 04-07-12. The original posting of this story is going to be posted on my livejournal account as soon as possible for those of you who would like to read it.

Summary: Peter Schibetta is in the psyche ward after being attacked by Schillinger and a couple of his goons. Before Schillinger did the deed he asked Peter, "Who's Bigger, Me or Adebessi?"

**WARNING: Of an adult nature so do not read if under 18.**

* * *

Peter Schibetta lay catatonic in the psyche ward of OZ following an horrific attack on him by Schillinger and two of his goons. Although it appreared that he was unresponsive to his surroundings, in his mind he was unable to block out all the memories of what had been done to him. He had found himself in an area of the prison where the repairs to any broken recreational equipment was done by an inmate whose job it was.

The guy in question was talking to Schillinger and Robinson when Peter had got there and had ignored Peter until he had shouted at him and the two Aryan fucks who were standing with him demanding they took notice of him.

That had been mistake number one, thinking he was able to stand up to three guys, he had been brought up to be strong and superior to those he regarded beneath him, lower than the gutter and that was exactly what the Aryans were in his opinion, the cockroaches and rats were higher in the food chain, than these arrogant bastards. The inmate who did the repairs, he was having trouble remembering what his name was, had told him to "Fuck off!"

Mistake number two was thinking he could fight back, he had come across as a blustering cockeral when the guy who did the repairs told him where to go and he challenged him, arrogantly and foolishly thinking that Schillinger and Robinson would stay out of it but they had not.

The repair guy, he wished he could remember his name and Robinson had wrestled with Peter, they had somehow got him bent over the pool table and held him there, he heard Schillinger laughing over at the counter and saw him turn round, holding a pot and peering intently at the contents. As he glanced up he saw Peter watching him and he plunged his other hand into the pot, twisting it around before he took it out and Peter started to panic as he saw it covered in grease. The two neanderthals holding him down started to laugh alongside Schillinger as Peter struggled harder to get away and screamed as he realised what was about to happen to him again.

"So I always wondered who's bigger...Me or Adebessi?...Oh hell, why don't you just tell me."

He smiled as he walked towards the now screaming and struggling man who was held bent over and pinned to the table, smiling wider as Peter's tracksuit bottoms and boxers were yanked down his legs by the repair guy.

Schillinger stood behind Peter and could see that he was shaking with terror at what was about to be done to him again and Schillinger grinned at the thought.

Peter screamed his throat raw as he was ripped a new one by shillinger, he thought he would forever hear the manical laughter of the Aryan leader as he did so, Schillinger pulled out and he thought it was over but Robinson had picked up a broken pool cue and used it to rip Peter apart inside even more than he had been before and to add insult to injury the repair guy shoved several small hard round objects inside his torn and bleeding orifice.

He had been released after that and he had slipped to the floor curling into a foetal position on the floor. Crying and rocking himself as he tried to come to terms with being attacked again and the pain and humiliation of what had just been done to him, again. Schillinger knelt down beside him, smirking.

"So...You never answered my question...Who's bigger Me or Adebessi?"

Schibetta was not listening to Schillinger and would not be answering him anytime soon or anyone else come to that. Chuckling to himself, Schillinger got up and strode out of the room with Robinson and the repair guy before the guards found schibetta.

It was not until he had been found and taken to the hospital wing that the full extent of his injuries were revealed. When the doctor operated on him to sew him up, he removed three pool balls, white, red and blck ones, the round hard objests the repair man had shoved inside him.

So now he lay in the psyche ward, reliving each painful memory of what had happened. Trying desperately to forget but he knew he never would.


End file.
